


Flutter

by CheesePie30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also kind of, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Flashbacks, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Pre-Relationship, i don't know how to explain how i wrote this, its a mix of domestic au and college au because theres a flashback, kind of, yahaba doesnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kyoutani, Yahaba was a train wreck.</p>
<p>A glorious, magnificent, slow train wreck who managed to fall in love with Kyoutani over a dating app, but can't figure out his feelings in real life.</p>
<p>Poor Kyoutani. You think he'd get a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalescence_hurlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/gifts).



> Merry Christmas enjoy your hot cup of kyouhaba hell  
> I fell into the abyss of kyouhaba some weeks ago I started this thing at like December 11 and I would've been able to finish it up faster probably if I hadn't gotten sick and if school didn't decide to fuck me over but eh
> 
> This is my early christmas late birthday gift sooo

Yahaba leaned back on the couch, jumping slightly when he felt a warm body walk up to him behind his back. "Kyoutani, you surprised me." He said. Kyoutani grunted in response. "Woke up earlier than I thought I would. Why're the curtains drawn?" Yahaba hummed. "Felt like it. Nice ambiance. Shouldn't you get ready for work?" He said, leaning back to look up at Kyoutani. "Took an off day." Kyoutani explained shortly. "Why?" Yahaba said, blinking confusedly at him. Kyoutani shrugged. "Felt like it." Yahaba looked back to the television. "That sounds like bull, but okay. You aren't feeling sick or anything?" He said. Kyoutani shook his head. "No." Kyoutani would never let Yahaba know he took a day off because he noticed Yahaba had been looking a bit worse for wear, more so than usual. Never. "Okay. I guess we all need a break from the rat race." Yahaba said, the flashing lights from the television illuminating his face. Kyoutani felt his heart skip a beat. Yahaba's features were highlighted beautifully by the television. "Is... Is this what you do? When you aren't at work?" Yahaba was a bartender, and usually he took the night shift during Tuesdays and Wednesdays, and the midnight shifts every Friday and Saturday. He had Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays off. _(“That’s a weird schedule.” Kyoutani said when Yahaba told him about it. Yahaba only shrugged.)_ It was Monday. Yahaba hummed in assent. "Why don't you sit down, Kyoutani?" Yahaba patted the space beside him. Kyoutani blinked slowly before shrugging again and leaping over the back of the couch to sit beside Yahaba with a soft thump. "Such a barbaric way to sit on a couch." Yahaba commented, a small snort coming out of him. "Shut up and watch the movie." Kyoutani said, waving off Yahaba's comment dismissively, hoping the different flashing lights from the television hid his soft blush. "What is this movie anyway?" Kyoutani said as he squinted at the television screen. Out of the corner of his eye, Yahaba shrugged. "Some random movie I found." Kyoutani watched the television. Some random two guys were walking away from an explosion. Cliché action movie, then. "This looks boring." Kyoutani said. Yahaba rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He passed the television remote to Kyoutani. "I'll start breakfast." Yahaba said; standing and walking to the kitchen. Kyoutani's fingers twitched. They ached to reach out, to hold Yahaba back, to pull him into his arms and to not let him go.

Yahaba softly yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. Usually he made breakfast around this time anyway, and he finished around the time Kyoutani woke up, and the two would have breakfast together before Kyoutani would get ready to leave for work. Which, he still hasn't told Yahaba about, just goes off for work in the morning, comes back to their shared apartment in the evening, just before Yahaba leaves for his job every Tuesday and Wednesday. For Fridays and Saturdays, he would bring home food. It was different every time, and it was always something they both liked. Today though, things were different. Kyoutani called in for an off day. He hardly ever did that. "Kyoutani, is bacon okay?" Yahaba called out. "Yeah!" He heard Kyoutani's still-sleepy voice rumble over the sound of the television. Yahaba put a pan on the stove and grabbed the raw bacon from the freezer. He thought to himself. Kyoutani took an off day. But why? He hardly ever did. Yahaba stopped himself before he could look too deeply into it. _'A break,'_ he thought to himself. ' _Kyoutani just needed a break.'_ He nodded to himself as he put the bacon on the pan.

Kyoutani heard the sizzling sound of oil on a pan, and he looked over from the television screen to watch Yahaba, back turned to him. It would be so easy to just walk up to him and wrap his arms around Yahaba's waist, kiss the back of his neck. But that was if he wanted to damage the friendship they had.

\--x--

_Some Years Ago_

The two met in their second year of college. Yahaba was a diligent student who got top marks in almost every subject. Kyoutani was the same, although he wasn't all that diligent, unless he liked the class. One of their shared classes had an activity, but since the both of them were absent, Yahaba because he was attending a family member's wedding, and Kyoutani because his sister got sick and had to go to the hospital, and their parents rushed over to get Kyoutani from the college. Both students went back to their class to find this out, and had no choice but to be partnered up with each other.

Their first meeting was awkward. Back then, Kyoutani was more introverted, less open. Yahaba had tried, but ultimately the two of them couldn't reach an agreement. They exchanged numbers, but mostly for formalities than anything else. The two of them left the café, both slightly irritated at the other.

The second time they met, it wasn't much of a meeting. It was more a one-sided chance encounter. Kyoutani was resting on a bench under a tree in a park outside of campus when he saw Yahaba. Yahaba was walking a dog. Kyoutani watched the both of them. Yahaba looked like he was having fun. He seemed happy. Kyoutani tilted his head. Yahaba looked happy, sure, but Kyoutani saw an underlying exhaustion in his movements. Kyoutani felt a twinge of sympathy for him. He huffed and closed his eyes, refusing to watch any longer.

The third time they met, though it was the second for Yahaba, Kyoutani tried being a bit more... Open. Honestly, Yahaba seemed just a little bit surprised. He was a bit more perceptive than Kyoutani first thought. This time, Yahaba seemed to be a bit more open as well. The two left the third meeting, both quite happy, since they managed to reach an agreement over who would do which parts and other such things.

The fourth meeting, it was obvious Yahaba was having a bad day. His hair wasn't neat, his shirt was rumpled, and the bags under his eyes seemed darker. His usual tone of patience seemed forced, and his words were sharper than a knife. They met in a more open location; the same park Kyoutani saw Yahaba walk his dog in. That day ended in a nearby café, with Yahaba feeling a million times better, and Kyoutani feeling... Something else.

A few more meetings came after those, but it was always the same. Meet up, talk about the project, banter, and repeat. During those meetings, Kyoutani noticed Yahaba seemed to be smiling more, moving around less tiredly. Until one day, when Yahaba walked into the café looking worse than ever. He tried to talk to Yahaba and make conversation of any sort, but Yahaba only answered in short, tired, one worded replies.

In the end, Kyoutani was the one who had to call the meeting to a close, and Yahaba sighed and left abruptly.

That night, he got an apology text from Yahaba.

This was the gateway to many other texts. Mostly about the project, but sometimes, Yahaba would ask a question or two about Kyoutani. His favourite colour, food, drink, season, among other things.

This led to more casual conversation between the two, in the next time they met. Yahaba had requested a different location. Kyoutani didn't realize it until a bit later, but the new café they were at served his favourite drink, which wasn't being served in the café they met at beforehand. Kyoutani felt like he should've thanked Yahaba verbally, but with the small crooked smile Yahaba sent to him when Kyoutani bought him a drink... Both their thanks didn't have to be spoken to be communicated.

When the time came that the two would finally pass the project... Kyoutani didn't want to. Not really. He had made a good acquaintance with Yahaba; he didn't really want it to die out. Not that soon after, anyway.

So he was pleasantly surprised _(not that he’d ever admit it)_ when, after his last class of the day, he got a text from Yahaba, inviting him to grab a bite at the same new café they used to meet at for the project.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips and quickly forced it back into a flat line as he texted him back, accepting the offer, if he was paying.

His phone buzzed.

He was, and Kyoutani didn't bother forcing the smallest of smiles down at the text.

They met again.

And again.

And again, and again, and again.

Then suddenly, Kyoutani would invite Yahaba to eat at the café, to work on homework, to discuss anything.

Then, Kyoutani met Watari Shinji, Yahaba’s flatmate, when he went over to borrow Yahaba’s notes on a class he took earlier that year. He was a quiet kind of guy who wasn’t intrusive or annoying. He answered the door, looked Kyoutani up and down, and introduced himself _("I'm Watari Shinji, Yahaba's flatmate. You must be Kyoutani.")_ , before letting Kyoutani in before handing him a can of soda and calling Yahaba. Kyoutani decided that he could maybe be friends with Watari.

This was when he met Yahaba's dog. It was a female Akita Inu, and it was lying down on a slightly chewed up mat. When Kyoutani entered, its ears perked up and it padded over. Kyoutani scratched it behind the ears as he sat on the couch. Yahaba raised an eyebrow when he exited his room, but let Kyoutani borrow his notes. "I don't usually see you borrowing notes, Kyoutani." He had said in a light, teasing manner, handing him his notebook. Kyoutani felt a small prick of warmth peck at his cheeks and he grumbled lowly. "Whatever.” He replied, and after a pause; "Thanks."

Watari was microwaving popcorn, and invited Kyoutani to stay for a movie. Yahaba nodded and encouraged him to. Kyoutani almost said no, but the female Akita Inu nudging at his palm made him say yes.

He couldn't really remember much of the movie, now that he thought about it, because his attention was focused to the female Akita Inu that lay across his and Yahaba's laps. During the movie, which was only about two hours long or so, Kyoutani found out that the dog's name was Lily, and she was only a few months old.

Skipping a few months, the two became solid friends. Their friendship was weird, with Yahaba telling Kyoutani off for being too hostile toward other people _(i.e. strangers)_ , Kyoutani siding with Watari on pushing Yahaba to start trying out new things, like going outside, rather than constantly doing schoolwork in their flat. Their trips to the café didn't count, because Yahaba did schoolwork there too. Sometimes, if Yahaba was able to convince him, Kyoutani would end up holed in Yahaba’s room, studying across from the other. Most of the time, Watari would join them, bringing along cans of soda to share. Once, during a study session, Yahaba invited Kyoutani with him to walk Lily. Of course, Kyoutani agreed.

Kyoutani felt, not for the first time since he met Yahaba, happy. Not that it showed. He was still the gruff, aggressive guy who only bothered to study classes that he liked, but because of Yahaba _(and Watari to some extent)_ , he was actually getting better in other classes, no longer floating along the line of 'Passing', but actually getting better grades. His professors took notice and congratulated him, smiling brightly. Kyoutani often showed Yahaba and Watari his newest test scores, the classes where he was slowly improving because of them, and got a grin from Yahaba, and a pat on the back by Watari. He liked them both. They were the only people who bothered to try for him, aside from his parents, little sister, and dog.

Skipping to winter break, Kyoutani returned to his house, and so did Yahaba and Watari, with promises to keep in touch. Watari kept to this promise dutifully, snapchatting Kyoutani pictures of a hiking trip he was on with his family, and texting whenever he could. It took Yahaba a few days from the start of winter break, but he texted too, eventually. Kyoutani snapchatted back to Watari, though most of them were just a black background with text in front of it, since he didn't see anything worth snapchatting.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, but he missed the two of them. Yahaba more than Watari, since his consistent snapchatting made Kyoutani feel like he was right there. At least, that's how Kyoutani reasoned with himself missing the brown-haired individual more than the other.

In truth, his winter break wasn't too bad. The snapchats he sent to Watari that actually had pictures in them were mostly about his dog, a male Basenji he let his little sister name James, after some guy from a book she was obsessing over at the time. She had her own dog, a smaller kind of dog, a male Shih-poo that their neighbors gave to them after their dog gave birth. She named hers Sirius. When Kyoutani left for college, he couldn't find any place that allowed dogs, and so resigned himself to living in a dorm, possibly sharing said dorm with someone else. He had to leave James back at his house, and about their relationship with each other, it was enough to say he had shed some tears as he watched the car drive away, leaving him at college and bringing James home. He sent pictures of his little sister as well, and every now and then, his sister would steal his phone (usually while he was asleep) and snapchat secret pictures to Watari, most of which he saved. (They were just pictures of the moon, and of their surprisingly photogenic backyard.)

Kyoutani noticed something that had been happening with himself, though. Whenever Yahaba sent a text, whether it was a snide remark on something stupid someone in his family said over a controversial issue, or a picture message of something simple, like a cereal flake that looked suspiciously like a certain infamous senior's hair, or even a normal 'hey, how’s your winter break going?' kind of text, Kyoutani would feel something absolutely warm inside of him. It would start in his chest, like magma rising up in a volcano, and spread out slowly, like small fires licking inside of him. It didn't feel bad, per se, but Kyoutani didn't like it. It felt weird, like he was going to explode if he didn't do something about it, but he didn't know what to do about it. It irritated him to every individual cell, but at the same time, he felt happy whenever he talked to Yahaba. Not overly happy, not like getting two of the things you wanted for your birthday kind of happy, more like you saw an old couple holding hands and walking in a park and it regained your faith in humanity kind of happy. A small quirk of the lips and an odd warm feeling in his chest, that's all it was. Though, it certainly didn't happen with Watari, just Yahaba.

Just Yahaba.

It scared him a little, this feeling. He had never felt it before. Or maybe he did, but he just couldn't remember. He wanted to know what it was, but every site he went to said he had some kind of horrible disease, or just plainly said something about being in love. Which was ridiculous, he didn't even know Yahaba that long, how could it possibly even be love? Kyoutani would often fall asleep, unlocked phone in hand, on some website that either called him horribly diseased or horribly in love. He didn't know which was worse.

_(Now though, he knew better. He was hopelessly, utterly, in love with Yahaba, and he couldn't do a single thing about it.)_

When the three met back up on the school campus cafeteria after winter break, Yahaba and Kyoutani were both surprised to find out that Watari was dating someone. Apparently she was from another college, but the two had met online. This wasn't the first girl he met, and consequently dated, online, Watari explained, but she might be the last. Apparently, Watari hadn't told anyone about her yet, aside from Kyoutani and Yahaba, but he was sure his family would see that she was nice. He told the two of them a few stories about her, and then moved on to talk about his hiking trip. However, Kyoutani couldn't really concentrate on what Watari was saying. Yahaba was seated across from Kyoutani and Watari, hair immaculately neat, smile on his face, and his overall aura was refreshed, happy. Watari jokingly poked Yahaba's shoulder and teased about a significant other, when Yahaba shot him an annoyed look and punched his shoulder. Wincing, Watari laughed, and Kyoutani couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Yahaba noticed, of course he did, and he glared at Watari. He apologized to Kyoutani, and after a moment, murmured something about seeing someone he liked, over a dating website. Yahaba didn't bother elaborating over who they were, but with those words, Kyoutani felt a small part of him shatter. He remained quiet for the rest of the hour, and since he usually was so quiet, he was sure the two of them wouldn't notice.

After the hour, Watari went on ahead to the flat he shared with Yahaba. He asked Yahaba if he wanted to go back, but Yahaba declined. He walked with Kyoutani around campus. At some point, Yahaba asked if they could stop for a while.

“It’s just an infatuation.” He said while stretching out his legs in front of him as the two of them sat beside each other on a bench, one of the many that were just randomly strewn about the campus. “Huh?” Kyoutani tilted his head slightly, glaring down at the ground in front of him. “You’re tense about the g— the person I saw on the dating website.” Kyoutani shifted his gaze from the ground to Yahaba. “What? No.” He said, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “I’m not, I’m not tense.” He continued. “Yes you are. I can feel it, Kyoutani.” Yahaba said. “Anyway, it’s just an infatuation. I haven’t even seen their face or talked to them yet.” Yahaba pursed his lips slightly, eyebrows coming closer together, worried about how Kyoutani would react. Contrary to what most people thought, he actually cared about what people thought of him, most especially his friends, which included Kyoutani. “What? You look like you want me to say something.” Kyoutani turned back to stare at the ground under his feet. “Well, a response would be ideal. A positive one, if it’s not too much trouble.” Yahaba said, slightly relieved, slightly exasperated. He was relieved because Kyoutani hadn’t responded negatively, but exasperated because Kyoutani didn’t respond at all. The man in question shrugged. “It’s kinda weird, but it’s you, so it can’t be that weird.” He said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Yahaba blinked before shoving his shoulder against Kyoutani’s. “Don’t be a jerk.” Yahaba said, the corners of his lips turning upward. “I’m sure you’d like them too, if you saw their account profile.” Kyoutani pushed back against Yahaba’s shoulder, initiating a small shoving fight. “Sure.” Kyoutani pushed harder against Yahaba’s shoulder. “Okay, fine, wait.” Yahaba said, fishing out his phone from his pocket when Kyoutani leaned back from their impromptu shoving fest. “Here, this is their account.” Yahaba unlocked his phone and tapped open an app. He showed Kyoutani the person’s account. “What’s weird is that this person didn’t bother using their real name at all. They just had their pseudonym in, and didn’t bother putting their actual name. Not that the app requires it, but… It makes it seem as if they’re looking mysterious. Or maybe someone else made the account for them, but no one does that.” Yahaba said as Kyoutani read through the account.

A moment passed, and Yahaba couldn’t help but notice the silence that had fallen between them. It wasn’t the normal kind of silence that usually came with hanging out with Kyoutani, it was heavy. It weighed on Yahaba’s shoulders like a ton of bricks.

“Uh… Kyoutani?” Yahaba said, tentatively reaching for his phone. The phone slipped out of Kyoutani’s hand and into Yahaba’s easily. “So… What do you think of them?” He said, pocketing the phone again. Kyoutani slowly turned to face Yahaba.

“What was the name of that app again?” Kyoutani asked, eyes void of any intense emotion that Yahaba was used to. “O- Oh, it’s called Flutter. Are you making an account?” Kyoutani mumbled something under his breath. “What was that, Kyoutani?” Yahaba said. “Nothing.” Kyoutani said gruffly. “I have to go. Now. Someone texted me. Sorry.” Kyoutani said in a rough voice, and Yahaba couldn’t help but notice an underlying tone of ‘I need to escape’ in his voice. “Oh. Sure, yeah, go ahead; I’ll head back to my flat.” Yahaba said, trying not to sound so disappointed at how Kyoutani wanted to leave, especially after seeing the account of the person he was infatuated with. The both of them stood up at the same time, and Yahaba turned to make his way to his flat. “Bye.” Kyoutani blurted out before shoving his hands in his pockets and speed walking in the other direction. “… Bye.” Yahaba said, body half-turned to Kyoutani, hand raised in an unfinished wave.

After he was sure Yahaba couldn’t see him, Kyoutani broke out into a full-blown sprint. He dashed all the way to the dorms, stopping at the third building that he knew held the student’s dorms before dashing into the elevator and pressing 3. When the elevator stopped, he walked down the hallway, to a door he didn’t think he would ever need to go back to. He paused before the door that had a number 11 on it to gather his thoughts before raising a hand and knocking loudly once, then quickly and softly, then loudly again.

The door opened.

“Kyoutani? I didn’t think you’d show up here again, you seemed to be doing just fine since the last time you came here.” A taller, buffer, black haired senior stood in front of the doorway. Kyoutani nodded. “I just have to talk to him. I don’t need anything other than that.” The man shrugged and let him in. “He’s in the kitchen. You remember where it is?” He closed the door. “Yes. Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” Kyoutani said before making his way to the kitchen, Iwaizumi following a few steps behind him.

The annoying, brown-haired person he was looking for was standing in the middle of the kitchen, reading from a cookbook. “Oikawa.” Kyoutani said, irritation flashing in his eyes already. He turned. “Ah, Mad Dog-chan! I didn’t think you needed to come back here anymore!” Oikawa said, clipping a magnetic bookmark on the page he was on and setting down the cookbook on the table beside him, walking over to the counter to grab a glass of water, leaning his hip on the side of the counter. “I don’t need any lessons today. Or ever.” Kyoutani paused and tried to keep his voice steady. “You made me a dating profile on Flutter.” Kyoutani said through gritted teeth. “Ah, you finally found out about that? You know, I really didn’t think you were the type to have a Basenji.” Oikawa said cheerfully. “Oi, Asskawa, what’s this I heard about you making a dating account for Kyoutani?” Iwaizumi stepped into the kitchen and balanced his weight against the edge of the dining table, effectively blocking Kyoutani if he ever tried to lunge at Oikawa, and close enough to be ready to smack some sense into Oikawa if he needed it. “Well, my dear kouhai was - is - having trouble in lessons. Life lessons, Iwa-chan. He needs to go out more, meet people! And he could start off simple, using a dating app to talk to people, to hone his skills, Iwa-chan!” Kyoutani glared at Oikawa, who looked far too excited for a person who was probably going to be hit upside the head for what he was doing. “Dumbass, what if he doesn’t want to do that? Not everyone can tolerate people like you.” Iwaizumi retorted, and Oikawa froze. Blinked once. “Ah.” Oikawa said softly, eyebrows furrowing. Iwaizumi sighed. “Dumbass.” He said gently, before turning to Kyoutani. “Sorry about that. You know how he gets sometimes.” Kyoutani nodded when Oikawa spoke up again. “I can delete the account, if you want.” He sincerely sounded apologetic. Kyoutani was about to agree, when he remembered Yahaba’s infatuation with _(apparently)_ his account. “No. I… I know someone who… Likes it.” He mumbled out the last part, but Oikawa always had super hearing when it was concerning anything that could be used to embarrass or to blackmail. His mood changed instantly. “Oh? Do tell, Mad Dog-chan. Could it be that brown-haired cutie I’ve seen you hang around campus with every now and then? The one that isn't me, of course.” He said cheekily as he set down the now-empty glass of water, eyes sparkling with something Kyoutani could only describe as evil. Kyoutani felt red rise up into his cheeks. “It is!” Oikawa practically squealed, and Iwaizumi reached over to smack the back of Oikawa’s head. “Ow! Meanie Iwa-chan!” Oikawa reached up to rub at the back of his head. “Asskawa, stop harassing Kyoutani.” Oikawa pouted, still rubbing at the back of his head, and flipped the bangs out of his face with his other hand. “Well, I can give you the account details, and you can go and change the password, and I’ll never use it again.” Oikawa said, leaning on Iwaizumi now, with Iwaizumi carding his fingers in Oikawa’s hair gently. Kyoutani thought for a bit before nodding. “Yeah. Yes, please.” Oikawa smiled softly, reached over, and took out a piece of paper from a pad that was stuck on the fridge due to a magnet, pulled a pen out of the apron pocket from the apron he was wearing, and scribbled down the username and password to Kyoutani’s _(new?)_ Flutter account. “Here you go, Mad Dog-chan!” Oikawa handed Kyoutani the account details with a cheeky wink, earning another smack from Iwaizumi. Kyoutani thanked the two of them as Oikawa tilted his head to lean on Iwaizumi’s head, whining about how Iwaizumi was so mean to his best boyfriend in the whole universe. As Kyoutani bowed and made his way back to the hallway, he heard Iwaizumi’s voice, slightly irritated but mostly gentle, call Oikawa a dumbass, followed by something that sounded like you’re my only boyfriend, of course you’d be my best boyfriend. Kyoutani closed the door behind him, one hand in his pocket, gently fingering the slip of paper that had his account information on it.

He was halfway back to his own dorm when he suddenly stopped with a revelation.

Yahaba was infatuated with his account. His Flutter dating profile (made by Oikawa Tooru) managed to attract and _infatuate_ Yahaba.

How the _fuck_ was he going to be able to handle keeping this from him?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought? Have I dragged you all into the messy abyss of kyouhaba hell?


End file.
